Jacques Marieau Armuage
} |hideb= |born = 16th November 2006 |blood = Half-blood |marital = Single |alias = *Dingbat (by Mellissa Greengrass-Macmillan) *Mug-Face (by Mug) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'6" |hair = Brown |eyes = Grey |skin = Pallid |family = *Anne Armuage (Mother) *Marie Armuage (Mother) |boggart = Living Death (∂) |wand = 14", Mahogany, Unicorn Tail |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = Hogwarts|||imageBG = |width = 250px|2name = Jacques Armuage|signature = }} "Viens, imbecile! Tu ne devrais pas être stupide! Silencio!" -Jacques fighting a Slytherin, 4th year Jacques Marieau Armuage (b. November 16th, 2006) is a Half-Blood wizard born to the Beauxbatons-witch and Muggle-father Bayeaux, and was then adopted and raised by Anne and Marie Armuage (née Marieaux). He was born in Rouen, grew up untill 5 in Le Havre, and lived in Wizarding town Dundee in England until 11, where he was requested to join Hogwarts in 2017-2018 year, where he was sorted as a Ravenclaw. He then lived there, coming home to see his Mother (Anne) and Mère (Marie), both well known French-English Wizarding Connections leaders at the Ministry of Magic, on holidays and for summer. He has made a few friends, and many enemies, due to his severe mistrust, his overdone use of magic, and his lust for dueling. Presently he is a 5th year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is good friends with Claudia Anne Rosier and Mellissa Greengrass-Macmillan. His favorite classes are Transfiguration and Charms, though he respects and pays attention to all classes. He is rather unpopular, though known as a pest by some. (('OOC: ' This information is not to be used ICly, except for rumors, or if it is noted with a ∂. This article is solely for curiosity. Biography Early Life On November 16th, 2006, a baby was born to Amélie and Gustave Bayeaux. Amélie Bayeaux was 25, and had adopted a Muggle Life after Beauxbatons, hating to use magic and preferring the Muggle world. She married a well known owner to a pencil business, Gustave Bayeaux, in 2002, and they had a child 3 years later, in Le Centre Hospitalier de Rouen. The obstetrician left the room, leaving Amélie to admire her baby. Suddenly, the baby laughed and purple fireworks, just sparks, started flying everywhere. In a sudden flashback, all her memories as a witch came back, and, valuing her Muggle Life more than the baby, she, with the consent of Gustave, gave the baby to a couple she met in at Beauxbatons, Anne and Marie. They accepted the child with open arms, naming him Jacques after their grandfather, and Marieau after Marie's maiden name. The child grew up in a small wizard-muggle community known as Sorciers Du Havre, until at age 6, the family of three moved to England, for the Armuage mothers' jobs. From there, they lived in a completely wizarding community known as Dundee, which is where the mothers and child reside, to this day. At age eleven, on August 18th, 2017, Jacques received a letter to Hogwarts. He accepted, and on September 1st was accepted into Ravenclaw, nearly being a Hatstall to Slytherin. Year One Years 2-4 Year 5 Personality Physical Emotional Possessions * His wand, 14'', Mahogany, Unicorn Tail hair. Described as quick and springy. He bought this at age 11, and it pairs him well in skills with Charms and Transfiguration. (∂) * His cat, Mug: Mug became a thing when he once Transfigured a mouse scampering across the dorm floor into a parrot. He forgot about the parrot until in a Potions class the next day, where a parrot flew out. Not having the small item required for the lesson, he tried to Transfigure it into a mug. It worked, but the teacher saw, reduced 5 points from Ravenclaw, and kicked him out (∂). He Reparifarge'd the parrot, and named it Mug. Recently, Jacques has had to transfigure Mug into a cat, which Mug seems to be approving of. Since then, Mug has been by him when he reads, often helping him memorize and repeat information, and had willingly become his helper for charms and Transfiguration. Mug also mumbles a Latin word once in a while within her meowing, and Mug sits on his right shoulder, usually coming to dinner, and sometimes will go hunting, caring for herself. Mug has no pen. Magic Proficiencies